


Double Fun

by rosymamacita



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Pregnancy, Space Exodus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosymamacita/pseuds/rosymamacita
Summary: 100 survivors from the endless wars on earth are on an exodus ship across the galaxy to reach their new home on a new planet. It is time for Bellamy to tell Clarke that they have arrived.





	Double Fun

There was a small group of kids playing with Madi in the mess hall. On off hours, they pushed the tables up out of the way and let them play soccer. Ethan was there, and Bellamy kept an eye out for him to make sure he was doing well. He’d taken the changes harder than most of the kids. But between Miller, Jackson and Niylah, he had enough parental figures to watch over him. And when he caught Madi’s eye, and she slanted a glance at Ethan and nodded slightly, he realized he also had a teenage girl keeping an eye out for him. 

He ducked his head and smiled. Madi was a gift. 

Then she tripped a kid who was blocking her and he cried foul. He was bigger and older, but she planted her feet. “Well if you didn’t want me knock you on your ass, you shouldn’t have gotten in my way.” He blustered a bit more, but backed down, and the kids went back to the game. Madi shot Bellamy a triumphant look and then kicked a goal. 

They were just blowing off steam. Miller came into the mess hall and called the kids to order. It was only 8 kids. Just under half of the 17 they’d brought with them. They’d only been able to convince 90 people from wonkru to join them. The kids went to Miller, listened intently, and then filed out of the hall. Madi looked back him with excitement filling her face and then followed the others.

Miller watched the kids file down the hall and then came to stand next to Bellamy. He nodded.“It’s time.” Bellamy’s heart leapt. Their eyes met and Bellamy nodded back. Miller followed the kids and Bellamy turned back the way he had come, back to his bunk.

He opened the door carefully, not wanting to make it squeak, but he already knew it wouldn’t work. The door squeaked. It always squeaked. 100+ year old doors did that. He tried to ease it closed. It squeaked again.

“I know you’re trying to be quiet. You can stop. I’m awake.”

His heart flipped over like it always did when he heard Clarke’s voice. It had been two and a half years since he’d gotten her back and he still wasn’t ever not thrilled by her very existence.

He sat down on the bed next to her. “Hey Clarke,” he said, his voice quiet. 

“I said I’m awake, Bellamy. You don’t have to whisper like you’re trying not to wake me.” She groaned and rolled over heavily.

“You’re supposed to be sleeping, love,” he said, his heart full. She reached for his hand and pulled it over to her, pressing it to the swell of her belly. 

“I’m 36 weeks pregnant. Not sick.”

“Hmm,” he hummed and rubbed the round curve of her stomach. “You’re building a human. You need your rest. That’s where your energy comes from.”

“Not your rations?”

He stuttered a bit. “I thought you didn’t notice.”

“Of course I noticed. You think I don’t pay attention to what my husband is eating? Or not eating as the case may be.” 

He opened his mouth to respond but didn’t know what to say. He though he’d been subtle about sneaking her his rations. He didn’t need them. He was taking it easy on his physical activity. They weren’t heading into war. He didn’t need to be ready to fight. They were at peace. If he lost a little weight she was growing a human being. “You need it more than me.”

“And that’s why I took it. Because this little demon seed is making me ravenous. He wants everything I have. Has to be a Blake.” 

His heart swelled even larger. “Blake-Griffin, Wanheda. You don’t do things by half either.”

“Shut up.” She groaned and tried to sit up. Struggling, until he took her elbow and put his arm around her back to help her up. “Dammit.” She grumbled. “I hate not being able to move.”

“Just four more weeks.” 

“It could be any moment now,” she said. “My mom said.” She leaned into him then and he nuzzled her hair. It smelled like the mild soap this ship stocked, it was clean and let her scent come through. And that did something to him. “You know,” she let her fingers trace lightly over his chest and down to the waistband of his pants, “they say that this late in the pregnancy, orgasms can help bring on labor.” She bit his collarbone and he shivered. “Wanna help me out with that?”

He shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help himself and kissed her, deep and long. One of her arms came up to wrap around his neck, pressing herself to him and the other slipped down past his belt and squeezed him. He laughed into her kiss and removed her hand. “We can’t baby. We can’t.”

She pouted and kissed at his jaw though he pulled back. “Why not? Madi’s busy. She said she was helping Miller out. We’re alone for at least a few hours. Come on.” She nipped at his earlobe which she knew set him going, so he held her back.

“We can’t Clarke. We’re here.”

She rolled her eyes. “What do you mean we’re here.”

“We’re here. At Verena.”

Clarke sat back so suddenly he was shocked. “What do you mean were at Verena. The planet?”

He took a deep inhale. “Yes. We’ve arrived at the planet.”

“The one we were traveling across the galaxy to reach.”

He hadn’t let go of her hand. It was limp in his. “Yes that one.”

“No,” she shook her head. “We’re not scheduled to arrive for another month! After the baby arrives.”

“About that,” he said. He’d been dreading this. “Around the time when your mom took you off medic duties, you, uhm kind of lost track of time. And you, well, you reversed the arrival date with the arrival month. You kept doing it. Your mom said it was an effect of pregnancy, the hormones and something about your brain proteins actually going to the baby, I don’t know it confused the hell out of me, but apparently is kind of normal?”

“I reversed the date?”

“Yeah. And that put your due date a week before we reached the planet.” He pulled her limp hand to his chest and pressed it to his heart. “I figured that was your subconscious not wanting to put those two stressful things so close together. And I kind of just…”

“You let me think my due date was before landfall. You never corrected me.”

“I did actually, but you kept reversing the dates, so I decided to just let it go. It made you so much calmer. And there was nothing we could do about it. So…”

“Oh my god Bellamy. But we’re at the new planet. The alien planet? NOW?”

“Hmm,” he hummed in assent. “We’ve reached it. They’ve already begun boarding.”

“No. I”m not ready!” She struggled to stand up, her face pale. He stood and helped her.

“You are ready. Everything is packed. All you need is your travel bag. We did it for you.”

“We who?” She looked scandalized.

“We everyone. Me, Madi, your mom, the delinquents, Echo and Emori. Did you—did you think we wouldn’t take care of you?”

“What? No. You couldn’t have, I’m supposed to do it.”

“No you’re not. You’re supposed to rest. You’ve done enough. You’ve gotten us all here. On our way to a home for us, for you, for our baby.”

She stared at him, in shock, and then broke into tears.

He didn’t wait. He gathered her into his arms and let her cry against his neck. He rubbed her back, paying specific attention to the lower part, where he knew she ached. 

Clarke pulled away after a while. “Well then what are we doing here? We have to go. We have to be ready.”

He shook his head. “No. It’s all planned out. We’re on schedule. Echo and Jackson are already heading down in the transport. They’ll get us set up with the government on Verena.”

“Government?”

“Yes there’s a government. They know we’re coming and have settlement housing set up for everyone. This isn’t like the drop ship Clarke. We’re here at their request. They need colonists. We need a home. This is it. You’ve done it. You’ve brought your people home.”

She broke into tears again. “I didn’t do it.”

“You did. And the rest of us finished the job while you rested and drew pictures and stayed in bed with me.”

“It couldn’t be.”

“It is. Come on.” He picked up her bag from the closet and slung it over his shoulder before he picked up his own. She’d been so tired she never even bothered checking her closet. And Madi and he had made sure she didn’t have to do anything but ask for a thing before she was given it.

“How is it possible?” She said, her face full of wonder before he kissed her and took her arm and led her out there door.

“You’ve paid your dues, love. It was our turn to take care of you. Let’s go. I want you to see your new planet before you get there.”

The door squeaked open for the last time. It was hard to realize that their two year journey was now over. This had only ever been a temporary thing, although it had been the place where he and Clarke could finally be together, be at peace, and start building a family.

Clarke could hardly speak as he led her through the corridor down to the transport level. People passed them, their people, loading for the second trip down, smiling to see Clarke, so pregnant and stunned, because they’d all been taking care of her, protecting her from the anxiety of the trip and the arrival. Wanting her to endure her pregnancy in peace. Giving back to her for all she’d done to get them there, to save them.

Bellamy didn’t even think she realized how much people loved her. She never let people in. Protecting herself from loving them, but now he got her. And he was there to let her believe in love, trust again that they loved her. They all loved her.

He led her to the viewing window that looked down onto the new planet, green and lush. Alive. His breath caught in his throat. 

“Verena. It’s beautiful.” She clung to him, gaping at the jewel in space in front of them.

“It looks like the earth did, before praimfaya.” He said.

She laughed, as if she couldn’t hold back on the joy and cuddled into his side. “Not quite, Bellamy. Double suns.”

“Double fun,” he said. 

She lifted his arm so she could look at his veins. They were darker than they used to be. “How’s that nightblood treating you?”

“Like you don’t know? You kept watch on me for the first year we were on board. It’s fine. Haven’t noticed a difference at all.” 

“Yeah well you’re not supposed to until you get to increased radiation.”

“And when haven’t we had increased radiation?”

“Never. Which means we are ready.”

He touched his palm to her belly. Her warmth and presence filling him with a well being he was not used to. “Yeah? So you’re ready?”

“No absolutely not. I was supposed to have this baby before we went down.”

“Well no, you really weren’t. But we’re prepared for it. Your mother will be on the transport with us and Jackson has already made it to the surface and set up the clinic just in case anything happens on the way down. You still have weeks to go, and we get to settle in, but if you go early, we’re prepared.”

Clarke gasped. “You mean our baby will be born on our new planet?”

He laughed and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Yeah, that’s what I’m saying.”

“Our baby is going to have a real home? And we don’t have to fight for it?” He saw the tears welling in her eyes. The double sun shining in the window gave them an extra gleam.

“No. We’re ALL going to have a real home. It’s ours. There’s no fight. No war. Just a green planet. A home. And we don’t have to fight anymore.”

“Home, Bellamy?” She clutched at him, holding onto his shoulders as if she needed his support, couldn’t believe it.

“Home, Clarke. We’re going home. In peace.”

“Our final journey on the ground?”

He shook his head. “Nothing is final about this, Clarke. This is just a beginning. We finally get to start, and live.”

“Really live, Bellamy. Really live?”

He nodded, too choked up to continue. She sobbed but reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. He went eagerly. They kissed under the double suns of Verena as the shuttle boarded, and they didn’t even care.

“Hey! Hey Bellamy! Clarke! You can’t start on the next kid until you finish with this one.” Kids were brats. Madi especially was a brat. Clarke pulled back, but Bellamy didn’t quite let her go yet. He pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose before letting her settle under his arm. He still held her close.

“Madi,” Clarke said, her voice softer. She reached out to her daughter and Madi, despite the sarcasm, came and took her hand eagerly. “Are you ready to head to the ground?”

Madi’s smile was broad and bright. “Really ready. I thought space travel would be an adventure! I thought it would be fun. But it was basically just wandering around a tin can with the same 100 people for two years. I’m ready to step foot on a new land. A new planet!”

“I remember what that was like,” Bellamy said. “The first step on the ground.”

Clarke let a gasp escape her. “We’re getting another first step, Bellamy.” She looked up at him. Her eyes were as hopeful and wonder filled as the day he’d first met her, in the drop ship, before they’d opened the door. And here they were again, starting out a new adventure. 

The pilot called for final boarding of the shuttle. “You ready to go, family?” Bellamy asked. Madi smiled and nodded. Clarke hugged him around the waist, her swollen belly pressing into him, a solid, good weight. He loved her. He loved them all so much.

“Ready for another first step, my love,” she said. 

They entered the shuttle. It was just a short hop down, to the rest of their lives.


End file.
